


The Kryptonian & The Thanagarian

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Politics, Alien/Human Relationships, Clark Disapproves, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying Sex, Futanari, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lois becomes A Godmother, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Supergirl Has A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl and Hawkgirl are in love and are planning on getting married, much to Superman and Carter Hol's dismay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kryptonian & The Thanagarian

**The Kryptonian & The Thanagarian**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Supergirl and Hawkgirl are in love and are planning on getting married, much to Superman and Carter Hol's dismay_

**Chapter 1**

Supergirl grabbed the two car thieves as they tried to escape, the third thief and ring leader ran in the other direction, the blonde Kryptonian glanced at Shayera Hol, her partner on this mission as well as her "partner" in the romantic sense.

"I've got him." Shayera said. Shayera stretched her wings and flew down after the fleeing man.

Shayera easily caught up to the felon, she landed in front of him with her arms folded.

"Just stop already, punk." Shayera said, the man wisely surrenders and is taken back to where his two accomplices are waiting for him in a pair of MPD Police cruisers.

"Here is the third Perp, Officer." Shayera said as she handed the man over to the Officer.

"Thanks Hawkgirl, Supergirl." a tall, blonde female officer says before getting into the cruiser and driving away.

Shayera and Supergirl were about to leave when they saw Lois Lane jogging up to them.

"Ladies, a few quick words for my readers?" Lois asked as she stopped in front of Shayera and Supergirl.

"All right, Miss Lane." Supergirl said, trying to stay professional.

From somewhere close by, Carter Hol watched Shayera. His eyes burned with anger.

"She should be with me." Carter says to himself before flying away.

Shayera and Supergirl returned to the Watchtower after their interview with Lois Lane, they are greeted by Kara's Cousin, Clark, who is in a foul mood.

"You two are late, where have you been?" he asked.

"Miss Lane asked us to do an interview, Clark." Kara said.

Kara stepped behind Shayera, seeking protection from Superman's rage.

"You need to relax, Clark. We only talked about Kara." Shayera said, crossing her arms.

"For nearly three hours!?" Superman shouts.

Kara squeezed Shayera's left hand gently, Shayera gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze in return, which eased her nervousness.

"What did you talk about, Kara?"

"L-Lois' upcoming marriage to her fiancé Karen and..." Kara trailed off and glances at Shayera, who gives her a slight nod.

"C-Clark, I'm in love with Shayera, and we want to get married."

"You what!?" Superman bellowed, Wonder Woman and Vixen came running out of Mari's quarters when they heard the yelling.

"Great Hera, what is wrong?" Diana asked Shayera.

"Clark is upset because Kara wants to marry me."  Shayera tells the Amazing Amazon.

Mari smiles at Kara.

"Congrats Kara, that's quite a feat you hooked Shayera."

Kara blushed bashfully.

"Oh, quit teasing her, Mari." Diana said playfully.

"Y-you're all OK with this?" Clark asked.

"Of course, Clark Themyscira has no men so two women in a committed relationship is not a problem for me." Diana said proudly as Mari slipped an arm around her waist.

"I don't see a problem either Superman, if Kara and Shayera love each other, they should have a right to take a shot at marriage." Mari says.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Mari, _you're_ alright with Shayera marrying Kara?"

"Yes Clark, as I said, if Kara and Shayera make one another happy they should be allowed to-."

"NO! Kara is NOT marrying Shayera!" Superman roared.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
